super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Menagerion (GRW)
A cyberbot commander, Menagerion is a unique bot of his own. Appearance Despite being a commander, Menagerion stands at the height of an average soldier. He is a black and blue robot with a rec V shaped shield on his chest, large rectangular shoulder pads, cylinder shaped armor for his arms and legs and horns on the side of his head. However his super mode function, allows him to merge with his support drones, to become a mecha the size of his fellow commanders. His drones merge with his legs, his forearm and leg armor retracting up to make room for them. Menagerion also has a face plate with what appears to be vents, over his red face. Personality Menagerion is a scientist, always desiring to investigate and experiment. Unlike most other commanders, his body is of his own design, something he is proud of, though he does get annoyed when people judge him for his size. He is a loner and tends to keep to himself, having a distance relationship with his men. When not on the battle field, he is almost always in his lab upgrading/repairing his drones to developing some new manner of weapon. History Rising from obscurity, his origins are unknown, forgotten, but he has proven himself as a competent officer and a warrior, surviving where his teammates have all died to complete his mission. Pending. Weapons and Abilities * Microwave Cannon: Hidden behind the V on his chest, while it can easily destroy the average warrior, it can only knock back a commander. * Arm Blades: Danger blades stored in his arms, they are no usable in super mode. * Micron Boosters: Small plasma thrusters in his legs and back for agility. * Flight: Menagerion can fly unassisted, not unlike the Destroids. * Super Mode: Menagerion calls his drones from, or through subspace, to merge with his body, there are. ** Leader One: A grey tank, unlike the others it can become a helmet or serves as an arm, where it can fire plasma bolts. ** Seeker Two: A yellow helicopter, as an arm it can generate a shield with its blade and shot blaster bolts. as a leg it is only useful underwater. ** Scanner Three: A blue Submarine, as an arm, it is a radar, as a leg, it improves underwater movement. ** Digger Four: A purple drill tank ** Convoy Five: A red fire truck, as an arm or leg it grants great strength * Delta Ray Blaster Cannon: A large rifle summoned from subspace, it is a delta ray cannon, which also fires Tetryon Particles, allowing it to badly damage even a commander class bot easily. However it still demands a great deal of power, even if its power source is connected by a Subspace Capacitor. Trivia * His appearance is based on old 70's Super Robots, like Mazinger Z. * His Super Mode and drones are inspired by Optimus Prime in Transformers Energon * His name comes from the word Menagerie, his original intended name, meaning a collection. Category:Super Robots Category:Characters Category:SolZen321